Spidey-Chick!
by Trunksgirl9
Summary: Imagine your MJ's cousin. Your staying at her housing for a while and get bitten by a half radioactive spider. Imagine that you just found out her husband is spiderman who has been bitten by a full radioactive spider. So what makes a cool chick like u?
1. Default Chapter

Spidey-Chick!  
  
Ch.1  
  
By Trunksgirl9  
  
(I do not own Spiderman and I do not mean to copy anybody's Spiderman females stories, if I did. This happened way before MJ got pregnant and Spidergirl came around.)  
  
  
  
  
  
Hi! I'm Spidey-Chick, or so I would like to be called. I swing around with Spider-man, climbing on walls and stopping bad guys just like my cousin… I mean Spiderman. Of course, since I'm only fifteen, Spiderman doesn't like me as his sidekick. Just because I'm new at this whole superhero business, and a bit klutzy, doesn't mean he should always leave me behind! So how did this whole story begin? Well it started out when I was visiting my blood cousin Mary Jane and her husband Peter Parker. I was going to live with them for a while until my mom got back from Japan. It started out okay, though I was kind of a brat.  
  
"Peter!" Mary Jane yelled as she pulled me in the door. "My cousin's here. I want you to come and meet her!"  
  
I was in my favorite superhero clothing, Superman. I guess my first appearance ruined everything between Peter and I. I had my red hair pulled back into a ponytail, wore my favorite sunglasses and blew the biggest bubblegum bubbles I had ever made. I really did not want to stay with Mary Jane, but I had no choice.  
  
Peter quickly slipped out from the other room. "Oh hi um…" Peter greeted as he held out his hand.  
  
"Jillian," I said not shaking his hand but smacking hard on my gum," Jillian Watson."  
  
I didn't want to shake his hand. It was bad enough that I was staying there.  
  
Peter slowly pulled back his hand and gave a half smile as he looked at my shirt. "You like Superman huh? How about Spiderman?"  
  
"Who?" I said as I took off my glasses. Peter looked up at Mary Jane as she shrugged and smiled.  
  
"You know," Peter held up a picture of Spiderman, "Spiderman, Spiderman. Does whatever a spider can. Spins a web, any size…" while he was singing he was moving the picture to make it look like it was dancing.  
  
Corny, I thought as I looked back at Mary Jane.  
  
"Um, let me show you to your room," Mary Jane laughed as she brought me upstairs. "Tomorrow you'll go to Peter's old high school. Doesn't that sound like fun?"  
  
"Yeah sure," I said as I looked back to see Peter humming the Spiderman theme song. Great, I'm going to a school where this dork grew up, I thought, I hope I don't turn out like him. Of course, I didn't know who he really was at the time.  
  
The next day at the school was okay. I made sure I was not like Peter. He was in yearbook. I'm going to be in performing arts. There is a lot of gossip in that class. But one story people were talking about was true.  
  
"Rumor has it," one of the students in the class began, "That Spiderman could not be the only person bitten by a radioactive spider. The radioactive spider had a child, but not many, only one, because it wasn't a real spider."  
  
"So there's a half radioactive spider running around in this school," I laughed not believing him. "Wouldn't it be dead by now?"  
  
"Yeah I guess your right," the student sighed, "there is only one Spiderman."  
  
The bell rang and it was time to get out of school. Everyone left, but I stayed, alone, just to practice my lines. It was quiet, the lights were dim, and the theatre was empty. Just me. I put my paper down as I tried saying my lines.  
  
"Do you want to know who I am?" I asked if someone was there." I'm the next big thing that happened. The greatest of them all. You thought you were rid of me. You can not handle me. I AM…" I sighed and reached for my lines. As I picked them up a spider crawled on it and bit me. I screamed and held my hand. Two minutes I felt dizzy and fainted, falling on the spider, killing him. That was the half-radioactive spider, and the last.  
  
"Jillian! Jillian, wake up! Are you okay?" Peter asked shaking me. I woke up, in my room, with Mary Jane and Peter surrounding my bed. "The school said you fainted so MJ and I came to pick you up. Are you alright?"  
  
"I'm, I'm fine," I said getting up. "I just need to use the bathroom. Excuse me."  
  
I left the room and headed for the bathroom. Weird, I thought, I'm not scared of spiders so why would I faint?  
  
As I went in the bathroom, I glanced in the mirror and something caught my eye,  
  
myself! I had suddenly become muscular, more then I was before! I must have been working hard in P.E! I left the bathroom and Peter and Mary Jane were down stairs. As I walked towards my room. I noticed a door, a door that MJ and Peter said not to open. I was so curious though, I wanted to know what they were hiding. So I quietly slipped in, and closed the door.  
  
Inside were Spiderman newspaper clippings and photos, a couple of Spiderman gadgets and costumes, even some of Spidey's villains on the wall. Then it hit me. Peter Parker isn't just a big fan a Spider-man. Peter Parker is the real true Spider-Man. My cousin is married to a superhero! My head suddenly started pounding like never before. It was like I was sensing some kind of danger. I grabbed my head and fell to the floor. I didn't understand what was going on. I looked up and saw MJ and Peter shocked and angry.  
  
"What are you doing in here!" Peter yelled, "We told you not to be here!"  
  
My head started pounding harder. I moved towards the wall as MJ and Peter came closer.  
  
"I'm sorry!" I tried to say as I held my head. "I didn't know you were"-  
  
MJ and Peter had a shocked and scared look on their face. "Oh my gosh," MJ said as she covered her mouth and stared with tears in her eyes. Peter shook his head as he looked at me as if he couldn't believe something.  
  
"Jill," he finally said nervously, "since when did you know how to climb walls?"  
  
I looked around. I was on a wall. Just like a spider would be if it was on a wall. Like Spider-Man would be on a wall.  
  
"Can I ask you something Jill? Well can you get down first?"  
  
I slowly crawled down and landed and the floor.  
  
"Were you bitten by some kind of spider today?"  
  
"Yes. A half radioactive spider."  
  
"Oh. Well since it was a half one this means this is probably going to last for a few months," Peter tried to say calmly, as he rubbed his neck and looked back at MJ. "Hopefully it will wear off before your mom comes back."  
  
"Well Spider-Man, looks like you have a sidekick!" I said smiling, trying to get myself out of trouble.  
  
He stared for a moment. "No. No way! I am not going fight crime and baby- sit as well!"  
  
"She's not a baby Peter, maybe it could help her train for life," Mary Jane said grabbing Peter's shoulder. At least MJ was on my side.  
  
" I'm going to go save New York by myself!" Peter said storming out of the house.  
  
"He can be such a baby sometimes," MJ laughed as she walked out the room." Here I want to show you something."  
  
Mary Jane took to her room and opened the closet. She pulled out a Spider-man costume, but it looked more feminine. Instead of red and blue, it was pink and baby blue, with a little skirt around the waste. The eyes stretched off the costume as if they were alien female eyes. It had a spider on the front and the back, and these cute little spider boots. She handed it to me along with some Spidey web shooters.  
  
"I made this just incase Peter ever wanted me as a sidekick. But since you have the powers, it's better for you! Now go change and catch up with Spiderman!"  
  
I smiled and ran to the bathroom. After changing, I jumped out my window (my opened window) and began to swing, or at least I tried to. I came crashing down and landed into the grass. So, I my need to practice on my swing, but I know how to fight! Watch out world, the amazing Spidey-Chick is here! 


	2. ch.2

Ch.2  
  
After a million of swinging and crashing, I finally caught up to where Spidey was. My spider-sense grew as I heard an alarm go off at a local jewelry store. I looked up, and saw Spiderman on top of a three-story building. I started climbing the building to catch up with him, but as soon as I caught to the top, Spiderman quickly swung away to the scene of the crime. I growled, as I watched him swing away, so perfectly and in style.  
  
I can do that, I thought, no problem. I took my time in swinging this time. I picked an area, shot my web, and swoosh! I did it! I can do this! I can be just as great as my cousin, maybe even better! I giggled as I swung again and again after Spiderman. I landed on top of the building, right beside Spiderman.  
  
"Ahhh!" Spiderman jumped as his spider sense told him I was there. "What the, Jill? Is that you? What are you doing?"  
  
"I'm your sidekick Spidey! I have nothing better to do," I said looking down at the fight, "Lets go stop some bad guys!"  
  
"Don't you want to go play with dolls or something! Go shopping at the mall or flirt with guys?"  
  
"What's better then hanging out with my favorite cousin?"  
  
Spiderman sighed as he went down to the crime." Stay there!" he yelled as he swung. Like I was really going to listen! I sat and watched until it was the right time to join in.  
  
"You guys should put those back," Spiderman to the burglars as he hung upside-down from a light post, "You forgot to pay."  
  
"Its Spiderman! Let's get out of here!" the burglars yelled as they jumped in the car. Spiderman shot his web to slam the car door. The burglars ran away with all the jewelry they could carry. Spiderman shot his web at each of the burglars and tangled their feet making them trip and fall. The bags of jewels fell opened as they hit the floor.  
  
"Man. Guess your wives are going to ticked at you! You didn't bring them an anniversary present. It could have been more to them if you weren't so cheap about it. You just had to pay the hard way," Spiderman laughed as he picked up the jewels.  
  
I laughed as I saw how my nerdy cousin had a sense of humor. I guess he could handle things by himself. Then my spider sense went off again. A little girl was being kidnapped! I quietly swung away, as Spiderman took a picture of himself with the robbers.  
  
"Someone help! Please!" the little girl cried as she was being shoved into the car.  
  
"Shut up kid!" the kidnapper muttered as he forced the girl in the car.  
  
"Hey!" I yelled as I landed on the ground, "Leave that kid alone!"  
  
"Spiderman!" the girl yelled happily.  
  
"In pink and baby blue?" the kidnapper frowned, "Should I even ask?"  
  
"Um, I…I bleached my suit!" I laughed, "but we have no time to discuss me! Let that kid go!"  
  
"But what about the skirt?" the kidnapper pointed at my skirt. Okay so I was caught.  
  
"Fine! Do you really want to know who I am!" I yelled aggravated.  
  
"A drag queen?" the kidnapper laughed. The little girl looks like she was about to fall asleep. So I wasn't as good as the true Spiderman. But it is my first time.  
  
"NO!" I yelled. "I AM A GIRL! I REAL GIRL! I AM SPIDEY- CHICK!" I ran towards the kidnapper and socked him. He pulled out a gun as my spider sense told me to quickly move. I jumped in the air as flying bullets flew under me. I shot web at the gun, yanking it away from the kidnapper. "Guns are not a toy!" I said trying to be humorous like Spidey.  
  
The little girl began to run away as I fought the kidnapper. The kidnapper noticed her escaping and pulled out another gun. He aimed it at the girl. My heart stopped as I watched what was about to happen.  
  
"No!" I yelled as I tried to stop the kidnapper by knocking him down. As soon as he hit the ground, the gun went off as the bullet headed for the girl. Everything felt like it was going in slow motion. I failed. I was not meant to be a superhero.  
  
"NOOOOOOOO!" I cried as I watched the bullet fly. Suddenly something swung by and grabbed the girl before the bullet hit her. The bullet hit a building and was stuck in the wall. I looked up to see Spiderman with the little girl on top of a building. I sighed and smiled with relief. Then from the corner of my eye, saw the kidnapper trying to get away. I shot web at him until he was covered with web. Spiderman watched me as I hanged the kidnapper on a light post. I quickly climbed up to where Spiderman was as he let the little girl go home.  
  
"Spidey-Chick? Is that what you call yourself?" Spiderman laughed as watched the police show up to where the kidnapper hung.  
  
"Yeah. Do you like the name?" I asked, "did you like anything I just did at all?"  
  
"You didn't listen to me when I said don't move," Spiderman said as he crossed his arms. "That little girl could have been killed if it wasn't for me."  
  
I held my head down in shame.  
  
"But, if it wasn't for you that little girl would have been kidnapped, so I must give you credit for that. I guess you'll make a good side kick after all." Spidey held out his hand. I nodded and shook it as Spidey and I became official partners.  
  
"You weren't so bad either. I didn't know you had such a great sense of humor. Your way cooler then Superman," I laughed as Spiderman put his hand on his hips.  
  
" I guess I'm not too bad. Especially sense I was an ordinary guy from New York. "  
  
"Your theme song is not too cheesy either. I guess you are really a friendly neighborhood guy." I said as we started to swing home.  
  
"Maybe you should make one up."  
  
"I already did."  
  
"Really? How does it go?"  
  
"It's kind of like yours."  
  
"Sing it!"  
  
"Spidey-Chick, Spidey-Chick, just like Spiderman but has no-"  
  
"Watch your language!"  
  
"Sorry! What else can rhyme with chick!"  
  
"You'll just has to think about that."  
  
We swung into the dark night as I thought about things that rhyme with chick. I realized I had to go to school the next day, and started to swing faster. I have to keep my identity a big secret. Only MJ and Peter can know. School is a big place and an easy way to spread rumors. I have to be careful.  
  
When I got to MJ's house Peter and I quickly unchanged and I set my clothes out for school. I told MJ about my great adventure with Spidey, and tired myself out. I went to my room and lay down. My life had suddenly got interesting, and I liked it! I couldn't wait for the next day. Who know what adventures wait for me, um, I mean Spidey-Chick! 


	3. ch.3

At school, everyone was talking about me, I mean Spidey-Chick. Especially at lunchtime. Turns out that the little girl I saved was Tina's little sister, the most popular girl at our school.  
  
"Spidey-chick is like, totally the bomb! I never new there was a female version of Spider-man! Can you believe my little sister was the first to see her!" Tina said excited as all of her friends gathered around.  
  
"I saw her too!" I yelled getting into there conversation, " As a matter of fact, I know her very well!"  
  
"Yeah, right. How can a geek like you know anybody?" Tina laughed as her friends laughed with her.  
  
First off, I'm not a geek. That's what I'm trying NOT to be. Did I look like a geek to her? She's the one wearing shades and shorts on a cold and cloudy day! I rolled my eyes and turned back around, but still listened to their conversation. Then suddenly the cutest guy walks by me. I smiled at him, and he smiled back, but walked over to Tina's table.  
  
He sat down next to Tina, and brushed his black hair back with his hand. Tina smiled and took her shades off so she could see a good look at his gorgeous blue eyes. My heart ached, as I saw him lean in to kiss her.  
  
"Hi Josh," she said snuggling up to him, "how was your basketball game?"  
  
"We won, but how come you didn't come? You said you'd be there. You missed most of my games!" Josh said lifting up his hand, " I broke my wrist too."  
  
"Oh sweetie I'm sorry, I had a nail appointment yesterday," she said looking at her nails, "I wish I could make it up to you."  
  
"Will you help me carry my stuff then?" Josh asked trying to lifted his backpack up. "At least 'till my wrist heals."  
  
"What part of nail appointment didn't you understand?" Tina snapped waving her hands in Josh's face.  
  
I stood up. "I'll help you," I smiled grabbing his bags and throwing them over my shoulder.  
  
Josh stared at me in amazement. Tina's mouth dropped and she and her gang of friends stared at me. I looked at them confused; I didn't know why everyone looked so shocked. Finally Josh said something. "It took me forever just to lifted my bag full of heavy books, but you are lifting everyone's bags like its no problem!"  
  
I looked in my hands and saw twenty backpacks, filled with giant books that weighed five pounds each! I guess I was so busy looking in Josh's eyes, I didn't pay attention to what I was doing. I felt so light when I picked them up though; it felt like I was only holding one.  
  
"Um, I guess milk does do the body good!" I laughed looking at my food. "So Josh, um which one is yours?"  
  
Josh showed me and I put the rest of the backpacks down. During the day, I walked Josh to all his classes, as Tina trailed behind, frowning. While I walked with him, I got to know him better and wished that he were in love with me. Tina was so cruel to him, all she cared about was herself, and doesn't Jill and Josh sound better then Tina and Josh?  
  
After school, Tina was picked up in her Dad's new car, (he gets one every week) and didn't even bother to give Josh a ride. I walked Josh home, which wasn't to far from MJ's house. I was blushing; it was my first time alone with Josh. No cars were passing us by in the street, or birds singing. It was completely silent.  
  
"Spider-chick," Josh said looking me, "you are Spider-chick."  
  
What, I thought, how does he know? I didn't say anything about that to him! And it's SPIDEY-chick!  
  
"The way you held everyone's bags at lunch," he said, as I looked at him shocked, "it was like you had eight arms, like a spider. That's why I called you Spider-Chick." He laughed as I slowly grinned. That was close. I thought he knew! I sighed as we stopped in front of his house.  
  
"Thanks for walking me home," Josh smiled as he took his backpack. "Tina would have been whining if I asked her to walk with me." He laughed as I laughed along with him.  
  
"Yeah, I can see her doing that. 'Oh Josh there is like way too much trash on the sidewalk. I know your wrist is broken, but could you carry me?" I laughed walking around acting like her.  
  
"Yes dear, I would hate to see your new shoes get dirty!" Josh laughed as he picked me up with his other arm and whirled me around as my legs dangled. Then we slowed down and stopped as I had my arms tight around his neck. We looked at each other, and smiled as he slowly let go of me. I felt dizzy, but I wasn't sure if it was because I was spinning or because I was in love.  
  
"Well I guess I'll see you tomorrow," he said as he pulled his backpack higher on his arm.  
  
"Yeah," I said scratching my head. While I was scratching a strand of hair got loose and fell in front of my face.  
  
He smiled and brushed it back behind my ear. "Goodnight," he said as he softly held my cheek and went into the house. When he closed the door, I blushed and held my cheek. Then my spider-sense went off. I quickly turned around to see Peter and MJ in a car waiting next to me.  
  
"Boyfriend?" MJ yelled as she and Peter smiled.  
  
"No! Just a friend!" I yelled back rolling my eyes and walking towards the car.  
  
"Looks like you have a thing for him," Peter smiled as I hopped in.  
  
"Shut up," I said crossing my arms. "Where are we going?"  
  
"To the mall," MJ said, "I thought us girls can do something. Later Peter's going to take us out to dinner."  
  
"Cool," I said as I sat back, "but what about the crime and other things happening in New York?"  
  
"I can handle that while you girls are shopping," Peter said calmly.  
  
"But, what about me? I thought we were partners!"  
  
"Jill, I would like to be alone sometimes! Your more of a backup then a sidekick."  
  
"But you said-"  
  
"Jill! You have school and boys to worry about. You're too young to fight crime and I don't want to ruin your life! Maybe when you're older-"  
  
"Older! I won't have these powers when I'm older! I won't even have these powers for a year! Why are you so suddenly changing your mind!"  
  
"Because you'll just get in my way!"  
  
I jumped back frightened. Peter sighed as he saw tears filled my eyes from his mirror. "I didn't mean… what I meant to say was-"  
  
"No, I understand you don't want me as a partner. I probably will get in your way since I am a bit klutzy," I sniffed. "I'll just follow MJ and be an actress."  
  
"Peter!" MJ snapped, "why are you being so selfish! The first time I seen her smile was when she became Spidey-Chick!"  
  
"I'm sorry MJ, Jill, but I rather work alone. You can still be backup or something."  
  
I didn't answer. It was a quiet ride to the mall. MJ and I walked into the clothes store as Peter slipped outside.  
  
"How's this?" MJ said holding up a red dress. I shrugged as I barely looked at the dress.  
  
"Come on Jillian, cheer up," MJ said putting the dress back.  
  
"I'm fine Mary Jane," I said smiling.  
  
"O.k. Well I'm going to go try this dress on. You can always look around."  
  
"Right." MJ went into the dressing room.  
  
"And by the way, your costume is in the car," MJ said as she put her head out of the door smiling.  
  
My eyes widened with excitement. "Thanks MJ!" I said happily. I ran to the car, making sure no one was around, especially Peter. I hopped in the car and threw my costume on. Spiderman can't get rid of me that easily. Spidey- Chick is going to fight crime rather he likes it or not! 


	4. ch.4

Ch.4  
  
I crawled on top of the mall looking for crime. On top of the roof, I looked through the glass window looking down at a make-up shop. To my surprise, I saw Tina, shoplifting the latest make-up supply while she flirted with the cashier. You would think with all the money that she had, she wouldn't need to be shoplifting! I ignored it, it wasn't much of a challenge for me to stop her- but then again, it could be a lot of fun!  
  
I waited for her to come out of the mall. As soon as she came out, I jumped off the roof and landed in front of her. She screamed in shock as I walked closer to her.  
  
"Are you really so ugly that you can't even afford make-up?" I asked he sarcastically, "Or are you just really cheap?"  
  
"I…I don't know what you're talking about!" she stuttered, as she backed away and held tightly to her purse.  
  
I snatched her purse and pulled out the make-up, "Is this a new wallet style?"  
  
"Okay! I confess! I stole it! I didn't want to use my credit card today okay! Will you leave me alone!"  
  
"Return this to the store and don't do it again okay kid? Next time I just might tell your parents." I handed it back to her and she started heading to the store, then she turned around.  
  
"Who are you?"  
  
"Just your friendly neighborhood Spidey-Chick!" I was sounding more like Spiderman everyday. I had the humor and everything! I waved good-bye to her and swung away. While I was swinging, I heard gunshots near an alleyway. I swung to the crime, to find out what the commotion was about.  
  
A couple of masked drug smugglers were trying to get away from the police. They jumped in a familiar car and started to speed away. I started swinging after them in great speed then my spider-sense went off. I turned around and something grabbed my foot. I was yanked back and hung upside down on a lamppost. All thanks to the so-called friendly neighborhood Spiderman. Turns out that what was holding me back was a spiderweb.  
  
"You never listen do you?" Spiderman asked as I swung back and forth.  
  
"What? I'm not being your sidekick I'm doing things on my own!"  
  
"Isn't it your bedtime or something?" Spiderman said as he swung away. I groaned as I yanked myself out of the web- and fell on my butt. When I was free, I climbed up a wall to get a better swing. While I was climbing, it seemed like my foot was getting heavier. When I looked down, I saw a big dirtball; attached to a strand of spiderweb connected to my foot. I was about to rip it off but then I got an idea. I swung over to the scene of the crime, where the drug dealers surrounded Spiderman.  
  
"Let's squish this spider," said one of them, slapping a bat in his hand. As soon as Spiderman was about to fight, I swung in.  
  
"YYYYYEEEEEEEHHHHAAAA!" I shouted as I swung my heavy dirtball in one of their faces while swinging. Spiderman watched in humor as he saw me use a weapon he never had.  
  
"It's Spider-Chick, get her!" one of them shouted as they pulled out their guns.  
  
"SPIDEY- Chick!" I yelled as I did a flip backwards knocking one out with my dirt ball. Then my spider-sense went off again. Seem like they had me surrounded.  
  
I laughed. "I remember when I was little," I began, as they looked at me oddly, "I had a little toy called 'Skip it'. All I had to do with it was…" I began moving my foot while the dirtball moved around and around me as I jumped over it. The dirt ball got bigger and bigger as the smugglers looked at it stupidly. Then I suddenly started speeding up faster and faster. Next thing you know, I was knocking down the smugglers like they were bowling pins. "I used to be in dance too…" I began as I started break dancing, knocking them out one by one in seconds. Finally Spidey knew that was his cue. He sprayed web all over them, tying them up as I moved out the way. I sat down, and pulled my dirtball off. Spiderman looked down at me, shook his head and laughed.  
  
"You are one crazy kid," he sighed as he walked up to the smugglers, "now to see who these people are."  
  
The first mask he pulled off was the leader. I watched in horror as I realized why the car looked so familiar. That car belonged to Tina's dad. Tina's dad was a drug dealer. I shook my head as I backed away. We heard the police coming after Spiderman took a picture of us together and fled from the scene.  
  
* * *  
  
"Jill, how come you're not eating?" MJ asked me as my plate was filled with spaghetti.  
  
"I'm not hungry," I sighed, still shocked about Tina's dad.  
  
"After all that action? You should be starved!" Peter said sticking a meatball in his mouth.  
  
"I just don't feel like eating," I said pushing my plate away, "But thanks for taking me to dinner." I walked outside to get some air. Just then, I ran into Josh, looking at sports gear in the store next to us.  
  
"Hey Josh!" I said excitedly, trying to ignore I was upset.  
  
"Hey Jill," he said smiling, "what brings you here?"  
  
"I was just eating dinner with my family, how's your wrist?"  
  
"Jill, it's still been since yesterday when I broke it," he laughed, "but thanks for caring."  
  
"Oh yeah," I laughed scratching my head. "Josh, I think I-"  
  
"Jillian!" Peter called, "come on, maybe you just want to skip to desert?"  
  
I groaned. "I gotta go," I said giving him a hug, "see you tomorrow."  
  
Josh waved good-bye as I crept away. As soon as I opened the door, I heard three guys talking to Josh. It looked like some basketball players from another school.  
  
"Well if it isn't the all-star basketball player," one said balling his fist.  
  
"You made us lose the game," said another.  
  
"Come on guys, it's just a game, I don't want to fight," Josh said backing up a little.  
  
"That's because you can only use one fist," said the last one, "too bad I broke it." He laughed as he got closer to Josh. By that time, I knew it was time for Spidey-Chick. I slipped between two buildings, and took off my clothes, revealing my costume.  
  
"Now its time to really finish you off," one said pulling out a knife. They charged at Josh, and Josh dodged each move. One of them grabbed Josh so he could stop moving and squeezed his broken wrist causing him pain. By that time, I was ready.  
  
"Hey you! The idiot with the knife! It's not Thanksgiving! And he's not a turkey!" I yelled with my hands on my hips.  
  
"You think you can take us?" the boy with the knife said, "Spider- Chica?"  
  
Why people can never get my name right, I don't know. I let it slide as my spider-sense went off as I noticed him charging at me with a knife. I grabbed his arm, and through him in the window- I'll let him pay for that. The other two charged at me, and I simply shot threads of web at them, swung them around, and dropped them. Josh stared at me in amazement.  
  
"That was amazing!" He exclaimed running up to me, "How'd…I mean wow! I was rescued by the all famous Spidey-Chick. This is so cool."  
  
Wow, he got my name right! "You know about me? How?"  
  
" I had always been a Spider-man fan, but ever since my girlfriend told me about you, I just knew I had to meet you! It's kind of weird though, being rescued by a girl."  
  
"Yeah. I guess."  
  
"I caught your girlfriend stealing make-up."  
  
"Really?" he laughed.  
  
"Yeah I made her return it."  
  
"Ha, but, how do you know who my girlfriend is?"  
  
"Um, because, she mention your name, Josh."  
  
"How do you know my name is Josh?"  
  
Oh no! How am I going to get out of this? "My…my Spider- sense told me!"  
  
"Cool! You're Spider-sense is physic too! Awesome!" Josh said excitedly. That was close. I thought for sure I would be caught!  
  
"Hey, I got to go, ok!" I said about to shoot my web.  
  
"Will you tell me who you are?" Josh said grabbing my hand. He got closer to me and held my waist. I blushed as I looked into his eyes. I wanted to tell him, then he would fall in love me. But I couldn't.  
  
" It's a secret," I whispered as I shot web in the air and pulled myself up and swung away.  
  
  
  
The next day at school Josh was telling his story of his time with Spidey-Chick. I smiled as he excitedly told his crowd his story. Tina didn't seem as happy to here about it. While I was eating I had to use the bathroom. When I went in, I heard Tina come in with a group of friends.  
  
"Spidey-Chick is a pain!" she said while putting on make-up. I came out to wash my hands.  
  
"But, didn't she save your sister?" I mentioned.  
  
"Butt out geek, I wasn't talking to you," she said rolling her eyes. "She embarrassed me, stealing my boyfriend, and put my father in jail! She is going to pay!"  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"I'm going to have to destroy her, somehow, even if I have to get powers of my own!"  
  
This sounded like a threat to me. But I shouldn't worry about it, I mean, what could she do? After all I have lines to rehearse! 


	5. ch.5

Ch.4  
  
"How's those lines coming?" Peter yelled upstairs to me.  
  
"Fine!" I yelled back. The truth was, I already knew all my lines. Instead I was writing my own theme song, again. Then I can sing it around the house to annoy Peter, ha, ha.  
  
"Spidey-Chick, Spidey-Chick.  
  
Friend or foe? Take your pick.  
  
Evil's scared? Close your eyes,  
  
Be prepared for a surprise.  
  
Look out, here comes Spidey-Chick."  
  
Hmm, so far, so good. Now to write the rest of it.  
  
"Jill! Come here I need you!" MJ yelled from downstairs. I went downstairs to see what she needed. She needed help with the groceries.  
  
"Where's Peter?" I asked as I picked up all the groceries out of the car.  
  
"He's in the basement developing pictures. Your attitude towards us has changed! I guess Spidey-Chick is helping you grow up," MJ said as she followed me inside the house.  
  
"Yeah, I feel like I've gotten closer to you guys," I said putting the groceries away, "You guys aren't as bad as I thought."  
  
"It's like, you've turned into my daughter. We'll miss you when you'll go."  
  
"I'll miss you guys too," I smiled giving MJ a hug. Just then Peter came out of the basement with a photos in his hand.  
  
"I thought you might want this," he said handing me the photos. It was a picture of Spider-man and Spidey-Chick and the other photo of him and I, making the same pose we did in the other picture.  
  
"Thank you, Peter!" I said giving him a hug, "You guys are the greatest!"  
  
"I'm glad we could make you happy," Peter said with his hand on my shoulder, "now put those in a safe place and study your lines! You're play is in a week!"  
  
I nodded and went up stairs to rehearse my lines. I love those two, I hope things would be like this forever.  
  
* * *  
  
During all this, Tina was walking down a street when a cute outfit caught her eye. It was an outfit made out of complete snake skin. Snake skin boots, pants, jacket and purse! Knowing her, of course she would automatically go inside and get it. What she didn't know was that she was going into a spell shop.  
  
"How much is that outfit in the window?" she asked the strange, witch- like cashier.  
  
"Nine thousand dollars," the cashier cackled, "but I must worn you, it has strange powers."  
  
"Yeah? Like what?" Tina said as she pulled out her credit card.  
  
"A witch had cast a spell on it, that whoever wears it would become one with the suit, and be the suit. They shall have the powers of a witch and strength and speed of the serpent forever!"  
  
"Yeah, nice story grandma put I would like to but the suit now!" Tina said not listening and waving her credit card in her face.  
  
  
  
"I warned you," the cashier said as she took the credit card, "have a nice day of living your normal life." She handed the outfit to Tina.  
  
"Yeah," Tina said snatching the bag, "whatever."  
  
That single moment was going to change my life forever.  
  
* * *  
  
"Go! Go! Go!" Spider-man yelled as we swung away from a helicopter. Spider-man said that Mr. J was trying to capture us to make us look like bad guys. Why this stupid guy has to try to kill us to prove it I have no idea.  
  
"We have to split up!" Spider-man yelled as bullets flew over our heads, "You go left and I go right!" We went opposite ways as he led the police on while I escaped in an alleyway. I landed to catch my breath as I hid in the darkness from the helicopter. Just then my spider-sense went off. The police were entering on the other side of the alley! I swung away. I went to the highest building and looked down. There I saw Josh, about to be robbed from behind. Man, New York must be crazy this time of day! I shot my web at an antenna and jumped down to him, grabbed him, and bounced back up on the roof before he or the robber knew what happened.  
  
"Oh! Hi Spidey-Chick!" Josh said, "What brings you around?"  
  
"You were just about to be robbed! Watch out I won't always be here!"  
  
"Oh thanks! I will!" Josh said as he almost walked off the roof until I grabbed him with my spider web.  
  
"You did that on purpose didn't you?" I said getting his face. Josh nodded and laughed as I shook my head. "That's not funny!" Just then I heard a helicopter and started to swing away. Josh smiled as he watched me swing away.  
  
"Be careful Spidey-Chick!" Josh yelled as I swung in the air. Soon I caught up to where Spider-man was. He was sitting on a rooftop, staring at a jewelry store. The alarm was going off, but there wasn't much of a commotion.  
  
"Something tells me that this isn't a regular robbery," Spider-man said as I looked at him, "we better go check it out."  
  
We quietly swung over and climbed inside the store, remaining on the roof.  
  
"Diamondsss! Diamondsss!" I heard a voice say from another room, "Diamondsss are a girlsss best friend!"  
  
"Spidey, over here!" I whispered as we crawled over to the room were we heard the voice. Inside I saw the weirdest looking burglar ever. Not only that, but it was a girl!  
  
Her eyes looked like yellow cat eyes, her hair was in a really loose ponytail, blonde, a bit past her shoulders. Her clothes looked like they were tattooed to her body, black and red snakeskin, scales and slimy looking. She had a tail, like a rattle snake tail. She held up a huge diamond. "Thiss is beautiful," she said, "I must have thiss."  
  
She lifted up her other hand that had a small purse in it. The purse wrapped around her hand like magic, and turned into a snake. Her snake hand opened its mouth and quickly snatched it out of the other hand. She laughed as her snake tongue came out of her mouth and revealed her sharp snake teeth. Her snake arm snatched each and every diamond and swallowed each one. I gasped as I watched this strange creature do so many things. Then suddenly it stopped. Her hand turned back into a regular purse and the purse disappeared. I panicked and looked at Spider-man who was also shocked as the creature stuck its tongue in and out.  
  
"I sssense sssomething rather odd," she said as she looked around. "Come out, come out where ever you are, ha, ha."  
  
I breathed harder and harder as she stood right under us. Spider-man grabbed my hand to calm me down. Finally she looked up, but we weren't there. We were peeking at her through the doorway. I started to run away, when Spider-man grabbed me.  
  
"We have to get out of here!" I whispered gasping to him ."This is not a regular burglar!"  
  
"Spick, you can't just run away from your fears," he whispered back at me (Spick was his nick-name for Spidey-Chick), "I fought many people like this ever since I became Spider-man. From Green Goblin to-" just then Spider-man was being pulled towards the creature by its tail. She wrapped it around him, and squeezed him.  
  
"Well if it isn't Spider-man," the creature said feeling his face, "well I guess you are kind of cute up close."  
  
"LEAVE HIM ALONE!" I yelled charging at her.  
  
"Wait, you didn't even let me introduce myself. My name's Cobra. I love diamonds and hate spiders-like you."  
  
She lifted up her purse and her hand turned into a snake again. The snake charged at me, but my spider-sense warned me at each strike. I dodged many of them, until I looked at Spider-man who was struggling to get out. Then the snake bit me, but didn't touch my skin, but ripped my clothes. Then I shot web in her face and covered her snake with web. Then she let Spider- man go. Spider-man jumped out of the way, and stood in front of me.  
  
"My spider sense is tingling, you better get out of the way," he said staring at Cobra.  
  
"What do you mean? I webbed her! What could she do?" I said looking at her. Just then her hand got loose and charged at me again.  
  
"Look out!" Spider-man yelled, pushing me out off the way. The snake grabbed hold to Spider-man's arm. The snake bit him deep and held him until Spider-man fell to his knees.  
  
"Spider-man!" I yelled. I broke a glass case and grabbed a piece of glass out of it, and stabbed the snake. Cobra and the snake screamed in pain and ran quickly away.  
  
"This isn't the end Spiders!" she yelled as she ran away. I picked up the passed out Spider-man and carried him back home. I should have listened. But he had to pay for my ignorance.  
  
That night, Peter laid wounded in his bed while MJ nursed him back to health. I stood there in my costume, with my mask off. "Is he going to be alright?"  
  
"It was a poisonous snake bite, Jill," MJ said wiping a towel on his head, "I'm going to have to call a doctor."  
  
"It was a weird creature MJ! She was like a snake or something! I can't do this alone, not without Spider-man or Peter!"  
  
"It may take a while for him to completely heal, you're going to have to fight alone for a while."  
  
I shook my head in shock as I looked at Peter. He said I would just get in the way and he said for me to stay behind. But I didn't listen. He let me stay around him because he cared for me; he didn't want to see me hurt physically or emotionally. He cared because we are family. He loved me! I can't let him down!  
  
I ran upstairs with my mind on Peter and Cobra. Who is she? Why does she have such hatred towards us? I went into my room and the window was open. I saw all of New York out my window. The lights in the buildings glowed in the night. I couldn't let New York down either. I turned around and looked in my mirror. I stared at my ripped costume and had flashbacks of Cobra. Then I turned off the lights. My pink and blue costume turned into a purple and black color. Then I got an idea. I turned on the lights and started designing a different costume. A purple and black one, with a spider-shaped hole around my belly button, a silver spider on my back and a little silver spider on the front.  
  
Cobra, you may get rid of Spider-man for a while but his shadow is still around! I am Dark-Spidey, a.k.a. Spidey-Chick! 


	6. ch.6

After making my costume I went into the "Spidey room" to look up past villains. I looked through many picture books to find something like Cobra and their weakness. The closet was Venom and his costume. It stuck to him like it was his skin, but they were two people. Cobra's one. The symbiote costume was weak to fire, but will it work on Cobra? I had to find more information.  
  
The next day at school, most of lunch I sat in the library looking up snakes. Josh came in and sat down next to me as I searched hard for the information I needed.  
  
"Hey Jill, what's wrong? I never seen you so into snakes before," Josh said looking at the pile of other snake books.  
  
"My cousin was bitten by a poisonous snake yesterday," I said with my head still in a book.  
  
"Jill, can I talk to you?" Josh said grabbing my hand. I looked at him. What could possibly be wrong?  
  
"Yeah sure."  
  
"It's about Tina," he began, "she's been acting weird lately."  
  
"Weird? What do you mean?" I said looking back in the book.  
  
"Well she got this new outfit, and ever since then she's acting rude and selfish."  
  
"She always was like that," I laughed but Josh didn't even smile. This must be serious.  
  
"Not like this she hasn't. I was thinking of dumping her…for someone else."  
  
I looked back at him again. "Really for who?"  
  
He looked into my eyes. There was silence for a moment as I nervously and excitedly looked back.  
  
"Jill, you have done so much for me. Your kindness and care for me. We have gotten so close. That's why I know it's okay if I tell you this."  
  
He held my hand as I stared into his eyes waiting to hear his final words.  
  
"I think I have a thing for…Spidey-Chick," he said, as I looked him shocked. Spidey-Chick! Out of all people! Wasn't I good enough for him? Didn't I…wait a minute I'm Spidey-Chick! There's competition between myself and I!  
  
"Spidey-Chick," I said calmly, "she's to busy saving the world and stuff. Do you have to have a crush on a superhero? Not that there's anything wrong about it, its just that…well can't you have a crush on someone else?"  
  
"Someone else? Like who?"  
  
"Well someone else, like m-"  
  
"JOSH!" Tina said storming in the library.  
  
"Young lady, this is a library!" The librarian said standing up from her desk.  
  
"Hey lady, SHUT UP!" she yelled as the librarian nervously sat down. "Josh I'm late for my cheerleading practice and you're here talking to some nerd!"  
  
"I AM NOT A NERD!" I yelled standing up. The whole library shushed me as Tina gave me an evil look.  
  
"Why are you still wearing that cast? I thought you said you wrist healed yesterday!" Tina asked as she looked at Josh's hand. Josh's hand was healed and he was still wearing a cast? Does that mean he was trying to have an excuse to still be around me? Maybe there's hope for me after all!  
  
"The books are still heavy," he said looking back at me, "So Jill can-"  
  
"You don't need her anymore!" Tina yelled as she angrily picked up his bag like it was a piece of paper. Now I see Josh's point that is weird. Then I noticed a deep cut on her arm.  
  
"Tina, where did you get that cut on your arm?" I asked.  
  
"Cheerleading practice," she snapped grabbing Josh's arm. "Let's go!"  
  
"Tina it's over," Josh said not moving.  
  
"What?" Tina said confused, "what do you mean it's over?"  
  
"I don't want to be with you anymore," Josh said pushing her away, "so you're going to have to leave by yourself."  
  
Tina still holding his hand squeezed it tight causing Josh to fall to his knees. Josh moaned in pain as Tina squeezed tighter and tighter, and then finally letting go. I watched in shock as a saw how strong Tina became.  
  
"You can't get rid of me that easily Joshua," Tina whispered in Josh's ear as she held him close by his collar. " I always get what I want, no matter what." She softly kissed him on the cheek and began to leave. I came over to Josh and helped him up.  
  
"Josh are you okay?" I said throwing his arm around my shoulder.  
  
"She was never so evil, or so strong!" He said looking at his hand, "I think she broke it again."  
  
Suddenly Tina turned around. "Oh and Jill… watch your back. You never know when I may strike."  
  
"Likewise," I snapped. Tina smirked and walked out.  
  
"Jill," Josh said grabbing my hand, "when you said someone else, did you mean…you?"  
  
I stared at Josh for a moment in shock. This is it. This is what I was trying to tell him the whole time, or what I wanted to tell him. I also wanted to tell him who I really am too. "Josh, there's something I want to tell you. I-"  
  
Josh leaned in slowly and started to kiss me when suddenly there was a huge explosion in the hall. The fire alarm went off and I knew there was trouble. I quickly left Josh and ran into the halls. Man being a super hero can suck when you're not ready for trouble! Smoke was everywhere, and it was hard to see. I into the bathroom and quickly changed to Spidey-Chick. As soon as I got out, I heard Josh screaming for help down the hall. I ran back into the library and I saw Cobra, with Josh being squeezed in her tail.  
  
"Josh!" I yelled as I ran towards Cobra.  
  
"Hold on there Spick, can I call you Spick? I mean since Spiderman isn't around to call you that anymore, ha, ha," Cobra laughed.  
  
"Shut up! Let Josh go now!"  
  
"What's with the new style? Is it popular in the super hero business or what?"  
  
"I am not your average Spidey-Chick anymore Cobra," I said waiting for a good time to get Josh, "I am Dark Spidey, the shadow of Spider-man; not just another side-kick."  
  
"Well does this mean I have a greater challenge this time?"  
  
"More then you can handle," I said as I sprayed her eyes with web again. She let Josh loose and I pulled him out of the way. Just when I was about to make fun of her for falling for that stupid trick again she pulled me towards her.  
  
"You're not getting away with that again," she snapped at me.  
  
"I almost did," I laughed as I tried to wiggle free.  
  
"Ha, you can't escape. Now I'll squish you like the bug you are!"  
  
"NO!" Josh yelled as he grabbed a chair and started swinging it at Cobra.  
  
"Josh stop! Stay out of this!" I yelled as he swung again and again at Cobra, missing at every swing.  
  
"She's not going to kill you Spidey-Chick!" Josh said still trying.  
  
"Fool!" Cobra yelled as she smacked him out the way with her tail. Josh went flying into a bookshelf. Though he was hurt, he slowly got up again. Cobra slithered over to Josh and picked him up by his collar, leaving me alone.  
  
"Why do you care for her sso much?" Cobra asked still holding him, "Why didn't you ever care for me?"  
  
Josh and I looked at her oddly. But there was no time for thinking! The school is on fire! I needed to get these kids out of here!  
  
"Cobra! We have to finish this another time! There's a fire-"  
  
"Yess I know there's a fire, I started it! I wanted to send all of you to ahhhh!"  
  
Josh was biting her hand and Cobra quickly dropped him. "Let's get out of here!" Josh said as he started to run. Then Cobra started slithering after us.  
  
I started swinging and grabbed Josh. "You move too slow kid," I said lifting him up and started swinging faster away. In the hallway, kids were screaming and dashing out the doors. I guess that there wasn't any need for fire drills!  
  
Josh and I swung out the door with Cobra close on our tails. We (well I, Josh rode on my back) climbed on top of the school building so Cobra couldn't find us. Cobra slithered out of the school and screamed angrily and stormed out into an alley. Josh and I sighed as we watched her go away.  
  
"You have to go back!" Josh said pulling on my arm as he looked down in the crowd of students.  
  
"Why?" I said looking at him, "don't you want to be with me! I thought you cared about me since you stood up to Cobra."  
  
"That's not the reason I tried to save you," Josh said still looking in the crowd, "I still care about you but, there's someone else."  
  
"Like who?"  
  
"Well there's a girl still in that building that I really care about. She cared about me all this time and I ignored her for you. She still waited patiently for me, until I realized that it was her that I love."  
  
I wanted to cry as I realized that Josh was in love with me, just plain me! He didn't love Spidey-Chick, no matter how many times she saved him. I wanted to tell him that I was Jill, but I let it go. "I understand," I said looking back at him. "I'll go save her." I swung Josh down to the crowd and ran inside the building. I ran into a corner and changed back into Jill. I ran back outside and was greeted with a hug by Josh.  
  
"Spidey-Chick said good-bye," I said to Josh while he was hugging me.  
  
"Jill, I wanted to tell you, I-" I stopped Josh by putting my finger on his mouth.  
  
"Spidey-Chick told me what you said, and I love you too," I said and then kissed him. We were kissing like it was eternity, and each second felt like my heart celebrating the fourth of July. I did it. I finally won Josh's heart without telling him who I was. But someone from a distance knew who I was. A piece of my costume was hanging out halfway from my backpack.  
  
"So," Tina said with her hand on her chin, "Jill is Spidey-Chick and I know exactly how to destroy her." But I didn't realize she knew, and I still didn't know who she was until a few days later. 


	7. ch.7

I stood on the edge of Peter's bed as he slept that night. He was feeling better, but was a little weak. He still wasn't ready to fight crime again. I kneeled down beside him and told him about my day.  
  
"Peter," I said pulling up his blanket over his shoulders, " I finally I'm with Josh today, isn't that great? It was like magic, and it wasn't through Spidey-Chick either. I changed my costume too! It's black and purple now, since Cobra ripped the one MJ made. I saw her today too, she was at my school! She tried to set our school on fire, so our play is going to be somewhere else."  
  
Peter started shaking as if he was having a bad dream. He started screaming my name and then Cobra. I grabbed his hand and started stroking it as he calmed down. I hugged him and started to cry as I watched him suffer. "It's all my fault," I said as I laid on his arm, "I'm so sorry Peter. I know I should have listened. I'll make Cobra pay, for everything. For you, for Josh, for our school, for New York! I just wish that I didn't have to do this by myself. I wish you could fight with me."  
  
I started to leave his room after sobbing. "Jill…" I heard Peter say in a faint voice, "don't Spick… don't fight…Cobra, alone." He was awake but tired as I turned around and looked at him.  
  
"I have to Peter! Don't you see what she has done to you! Image all those innocent people! Josh & MJ, I can't let it happen again! I-" suddenly I felt weak and leaned against the wall. I felt dizzy and then felt strong and healthy again. What was that? I never felt like that before.  
  
"Jill… listen to me. You…you're too new to fight powerful villains. Pr…promise me you won't fight her."  
  
I sighed as I nodded my head. "I promise," I said." Last time I didn't listen to you, you got hurt. I'm not going to do that again."  
  
Peter smiled as I came over to give him a hug. "You or Spidey-Chick," he corrected as I snapped my fingers. Darn, I almost got away with that! We laughed and ten minutes later Peter fell back asleep. Then I left him, with his words on my mind.  
  
The next day at the park Josh was helping me with my lines. The play was called "Hero" which was about a girl who nobody believed that could be much of a hero but later proves everyone she can be a hero. There's a love scene too. Guess which one we were practicing.  
  
"I could be just as strong as any man here!" I yelled at Josh as he giggled and read lines from the script.  
  
"You? You're nothing but a young girl," Josh laughed during pauses, "What makes you different then any other! You're just going to get killed!"  
  
"Why do you care? You're no different from the others. You don't care for me at all! You…you…you? YOU!"  
  
Josh put the script the script closer to his face, "Was I supposed to kiss you now?" he whispered.  
  
I laughed as I nodded yes and he came close to me and held my cheek. When he was about to kiss me Tina came strolling by with an evil look on her face. We stopped and looked at her annoyed.  
  
"Oh, did I mess you guys up? I am so sorry," Tina said sarcastically, "Please continue."  
  
"You'll have to leave first," Josh said looking at her evilly.  
  
"I'm just waiting if Jill needs a stunt double," Tina said still being sarcastic, "Maybe for this kissing part."  
  
"Tina! It's over! Get that through your brunette head!" Josh said throwing up his hands.  
  
"I am a blonde!" Tina snapped, "My true color is blonde!"  
  
Blonde? I thought to myself, why does blonde hair sound so familiar? Tina and Josh continued arguing as I walked away and thought of why blonde hair triggered something in my mind. Just then something tickled the heal of my foot and I looked down to see what it was.  
  
"Mice!" I screamed as I kicked them off of me. There were dozens everywhere. It looks like the lab's mice cages were broken from our school across the street. I moved over and grabbed Josh's arm, even though I wasn't that scared.  
  
"Calm down, its only a mouse," Tina said calmly picking one up.  
  
"Since when did you like mice?" Josh asked looking at her oddly.  
  
"I always have," Tina said and then kissed the mouse. Then she licked her lips as if she wanted to eat the mouse. All the other mice slowly backed away as Tina licked the mouse again and again, enjoying it!  
  
Josh and I slowly backed away. Tina has gone psycho!  
  
"Hey Jill, I'll practice with you some other rime," Josh said, "I have football practice this afternoon."  
  
"Okay Josh, do good okay!" I said kissing him and watching him go away. Just then my spider-sense went off. I turned around and saw Cobra, striking at the poor mice. I didn't know she would do something that low! This looks like a job for Superman! I mean, Spidey-Chick!  
  
"Ah come on, there's a fast food restaurant down the street!" I said, as Spidey-Chick with a mouse in my hand. "But I guess you are really hungry."  
  
"Spicky-girl!" Cobra said as the mouse jumped out her hands and ran away. "Ha, ha, I have a challenge you." She very quickly slithered into my face. "What would you do if all you're loved ones life depended on you?"  
  
"My love ones? You don't even know me," I said making sure the mice got back to there owners.  
  
"Maybe I do. Maybe I even know who you are."  
  
Before I could say a word to her she slithered away. She's bluffing! She doesn't know anything! Does she?  
  
Later I went to Josh's house to see how his practice went. By the time I got there, the police was there on the front lawn with Josh's parents. The whole neighborhood surrounded the house as the "do not cross" tape held them back. I pushed through the crowd to the front to see reporters taking pictures and the news standing in front of the window. In the distance I saw Mr. Jamerson talking to neighbors.  
  
"Mr. J!" I yelled climbing over the yellow tape. He glanced over to me.  
  
"You can't go through here miss," one of the police said grabbing my arm.  
  
"It's alright, she's with me," Mr. Jamerson said, "So Jill, when is Peter coming back to work?"  
  
"He's still sick sir," I said with my head down.  
  
"What! He's faking! I'm taking this out of his paycheck. Okay guards take her away," Mr. J said lifting up his hand.  
  
"Wait! Mr. J! Tell me what happened! This is my boyfriends house and-"  
  
"Some monster came and snatched this kid right out of his home. You think Spiderman would have been around when this happened. This proves that he doesn't care about anything."  
  
"That's not true! He-"  
  
"Where has he been for the past days? He can't let that sissy girl Spidey- Kick take over everything."  
  
"She's not a sissy. And it's Spidey-Chick!"  
  
"Whatever that sugar plum princess wants to call herself. She's another troublemaker if you ask me."  
  
I stormed away from the scene. How dare Mr. Jamerson say those things! And where is Josh? Is he hurt? Who would want to…Cobra! She's the monster! She knows who I am! Peter! What if she hurts my family! I ran home as fast as I could. On my way, I saw MJ waiting for me in her car. I hopped in out of breath.  
  
" I heard what happened to Josh," MJ said starting the car.  
  
"You don't understand!" I said in tears, "It's Cobra! She knows who I am! I have to stop her!"  
  
"Jill calm down. Peter and I are safe."  
  
I started wiping my tears and tried to calm down. Suddenly while driving we heard a thump on top of the car.  
  
"What was that?" I said frightened. MJ shrugged and pulled over. She stuck her head out the window and a huge snake like hand pulled her up as she and I screamed.  
  
"MJ!" I screamed getting out of the car, "MJ nooo!"  
  
"Hey there Jill," Cobra said as she held MJ by her neck on top of the car. "Did you think I would lie to you? Why would I bluff about something huge as this?"  
  
"Let her go Cobra!" I yelled looking at MJ suffer. "She has nothing to do with us!"  
  
"Oh, but she does," Cobra said petting MJ and sniffing her hair, "She and Joshua will make you have to fight. Rather you want to or not. Meet me in Central Park if you want them to live." She slithered away with MJ in her arms screaming. As I watched her take her away I started to cry. I didn't know what to do. Mr. J was right, I am a sissy. I went home to see Peter. He wasn't too happy to hear what happened either.  
  
"Why would she take MJ!" Peter yelled trying to get out of bed but weakened and lay back down. "You can not fight without me."  
  
"You're too weak Peter. You're not strong enough to be Spider-man."  
  
"Nobody threatens my family. She's messed with us too long. I need to put this kid back in her cage."  
  
"Don't you mean, we?"  
  
"Jill, you are not going to fight Cobra! You are not trained well enough!"  
  
"Well she wants to fight me, alright! She took Josh and MJ to get me to fight not you!"  
  
"Jill, you're not-"  
  
"I'm sorry Peter, but I have to fight her. I won't get hurt I promise." I walked out of the room and then felt weak and dizzy again. This is so odd! That's twice this is happening to me! What is wrong with me? Suddenly I felt strong and normal again. I walked out the room as I heard Peter yelling at me telling me to stop. But I wouldn't listen. Cobra wants her butt kicked then that's what she is going to get! 


	8. ch.8

I threw my suit on determined to destroy Cobra. I held back my tears as I began running down the street. She has gone too far. What does she want with me! I did nothing to her! She kidnapped two people I loved dearly and put there lives in danger just to fight me! Peter, I shouldn't of left him alone, but they need me! The world can not always depend on Spider-man, or Superman, or anyone! Sometimes they just need to give others a chance. Please don't think I'm worthless New York, I may be young, but I can do this!  
  
"Hey look, it's Spide- girl," one of the towns people laughed as I ran by, "maybe she's running to catch a sale at the mall."  
  
"Nah, she broke a nail. She has to get to the parlor before it closes," another one mocked.  
  
Many people started laughing and mocking as I ran by. I began to wonder why everyone doubted me so much. Then I stopped and looked down at my feet where a newspaper article blew on. I picked it up and looked at it. The Daily Bugle was making fun of me! There were many things in that paper that were false, and they all believed it. I put the paper down and looked around. Only groups of people were laughing at me, but it felt like the whole world was. It felt like everything was spinning as I heard the laugher grow into a roar in my mind. I covered my ears and felt like crying. I'm I really a failure? Do people doubt me so easily? Maybe I should just stay home like Peter said and let Spider-man take care of it.  
  
Just then a little girl tapped me on my back. It was the same little girl that I saved when I became Spidey-Chick! She probably was going to mock me too. I remember how terrible I did when I rescued her.  
  
"They're stupid, Spidey-Chick," she said looking at the crowd.  
  
"Huh?" I said looking at her.  
  
"Go save New York like you always do! You're my hero! You can't give up now!"  
  
"I'm your hero?"  
  
"The best yet!"  
  
Even if all of New York was laughing at me, I'm still this little girl's hero. I told her thanks and said goodbye. As I started running all the kids in the neighborhood started cheering me on. Their cheering drowned out the mocking. I ran faster and faster and soon started swinging. I'm coming MJ, Josh, please don't lose hope.  
  
I swung from building to building as my heart grew from the excitement of being a hero. I felt like music was playing for me wherever I go, like the soundtrack in the movies. All the great memories of Josh and MJ repeated in my head, which made me swing faster and faster. Finally after a long swing I landed hard in Central Park. I took a moment to catch my breath, and started to walk around.  
  
It was quiet. A little too quiet. Where was Cobra? I looked around and saw Tina sitting on a bench.  
  
"Tina! You have to get out of here! It's not safe!" I said grabbing her hand and starting to drag her to safety.  
  
"What makes it not safe Jill?" she said smiling. "Nobody's here but us snakes."  
  
"What…" I said looking at her in shock. "What, what makes you think I'm Jill?"  
  
"I told you I know who you are, now you know who I am." She jerked her hand away from me and stood back with an evil grin on her face.  
  
"Tina, you're not, there's no way you can be-"  
  
"Cobra? Oh yes. The one who bite you're pal Spider-man, and who took the one's you love. The one who tried to burn the school down and the one who will DISTORY YOU!"  
  
She pulled out a snake skin purse and held it up. An ooze shadow like costume came out and twisted around Tina, gluing itself to her like skin. It started to grow a rattlesnake tail and a snake for an arm. I watched shocked in horror as I found out the truth. Tina, she is Cobra.  
  
"It can't be," I said in a faint voice, "why would you do this?"  
  
"Revenge Spick," she said sitting on the top of the bench. "You take my father, I take your friends, now we are even."  
  
"Where are they?" I said angrily balling my fists.  
  
"What? You don't want to chat anymore? I was hoping we could be friends."  
  
"GIVE THEM TO ME!" I said charging at her and then felt weak again. Everything started to look blurry. I started to zone out and had a flashback of when I became Spidey-Chick.  
  
"Its only going to last a few months since it was a half spider," I remember Peter saying. It has been a few months. My powers were leaving me. But it can't, not now! I need these powers more then anything!  
  
"What's the matter, ate something bad last night?" Cobra laughed. "Well if you want to know where your friends are…" her snake hand opened its mouth and spit out two glass balls. Inside was a small version of Josh in one, and MJ in the other.  
  
"Let them go," I said getting some of my strength back.  
  
"They only way to get them out is to destroy me!"  
  
"I don't want to kill anybody Tina, not even you!"  
  
"I know you can't beat me Jill, but there is no excuse for it."  
  
"I can beat you! But I don't kill either."  
  
"Not even if I do this!" She whacked me with her tail, sending me flying into a tree. I slowly got up and shook my head no.  
  
"Maybe you just need to talk to the hand," she said shooting her snake arm at me. I started jumping on dodging every strike. I pulled myself up a tree with my web and the snake ran into the tree, knocking him out for a while.  
  
"What's the matter?" I said out of breath, "Is this little spider too fast for the big snake?"  
  
Cobra growled and then smiled. "I know…how about I mess with your little friends?" She said picking the two glasses up.  
  
"Leave them out of this!" I yelled jumping out of the tree. Cobra laughed and jetted away from the park. "Ah man," I sighed starting to swing after her, "I'm getting too old for this."  
  
She quickly slithered up the nearest and tallest building she could find. I quickly swung on top of the roof out of breath. I was getting weaker each moment. I could barely climb walls or lift more then a ton. I just hoped that Cobra doesn't find out.  
  
"I wonder how fast these things can fall," Cobra said lifting the glasses over the edge.  
  
"Don't do it Cobra!" I said stretching out my hand to her.  
  
"Once these hit the ground, the force would kill them inside and not break the glass. It would just be like if they jumped off a building."  
  
"NOOOOOOOOO!" I said as I watched her drop the two glasses. I hung over the edge of the roof and shot my web. Cobra grabbed one of my arms making me shoot one web. The web caught Josh and I quickly pulled him up. Cobra grabbed my other arm as well. I tried to fight myself free from Cobra's strong grip. But I was too weak.  
  
"COBRA! PLEASE LET GO! I HAVE TO SAVE MJ!" I cried still fighting my way out.  
  
"NO! You will see how it was for me! To see my father taken away, to see my boyfriend taken away! Now watch as your beloved cousin's life will be taken away!" Cobra said forcing me to watch. I heard MJ's screams as she fell closer and closer to the ground.  
  
"NNOOOOOOOO!" I said watching her fall. Just then I saw something swing before my eyes and catch MJ.  
  
"What was that?" Cobra said looking down, "Where'd she go?"  
  
I looked back and smiled. "I don't know, why don't you ask him?" I pointed to the shadowy figure in the corner.  
  
"Spider-man!" Cobra said shocked.  
  
"Surprised to see me!" Spider-man said socking her in the face. Cobra fell down letting me free.  
  
I ran next to Spider-man. "Spidey, your still sick. You shouldn't be fighting."  
  
"Your weak," Spider-man said putting his hand on my shoulder, "But that didn't stop you from saving the one's you loved." He gave me a hug and laughed. "Besides, two half powerful people can make a whole right? We can beat her together." Spider-man put MJ's glass in his belt and I put Josh in mine.  
  
Cobra got up in anger. "This wasn't supposed to happen!" she said shooting her arm at Spidey.  
  
"Man not again," Spider-man said rolling his eyes and dodging. "Don't you have some other attacks? The same two is getting kind of boring."  
  
"Oh you want more huh?" Cobra said laughing. She held up her hands and a huge red cloud surrounded her. When the smoke cleared Cobra turned into a cobra, I mean a huge cobra!  
  
"I don't think this roof is big enough for the three of us," Spidey said looking up at her, "actually, I don't think this roof is big enough for her period!"  
  
Spidey and I started swinging away as the Cobra slithered on the ground after us, spitting venom at us.  
  
"You just had to say something!" I yelled swinging next to Spider-man.  
  
"How should I know she would turn into a giant snake!"  
  
"Hint: the name COBRA!"  
  
"You would have said the same thing!"  
  
"Would not!"  
  
"Would too!"  
  
"Would NOT!"  
  
"Would TOOO!"  
  
"WOULD NOOOT!"  
  
"Would- never mind I'm not going to argue with a little kid."  
  
"I'm not a little kid!" Just then I heard Cobra roaring behind me. I screamed and started to swing faster.  
  
"Okay here's the question, how do you kill a giant snake?" Spidey said looking back.  
  
"A giant mongoose?" I guessed.  
  
"Is there anything else?" Spider-man sighed.  
  
"Well when I was in girl scouts you have to hold a snake by the head to calm it."  
  
"That's it!" Spidey grabbed me and we swung on top of a building. "When I say go, go!" He said as he swung to the building across from mine. We waited until Cobra was right in the middle of us.  
  
"Go!" Spidey yelled as he and I swung towards Cobra's head.  
  
"She's going to eat us!" I yelled as I swung closer to her mouth.  
  
We swung past each other and Spidey and I flipped around and around Cobras mouth. Soon we stopped and landed on top of Cobra's head.  
  
"Oh I get it now," I laughed looking at Spidey.  
  
"Hang on!" Spidey yelled as Cobra took us for a wild ride. It was like we were riding a bull as we flew up and down, hanging on to Cobra. Finally she got tired and fell. She shrunk back to her original Cobra self.  
  
"It's not over Spiders!" she said out of breath. The skin slimmed off of Tina and jumped to the top of the building, leaving Tina lying on the ground.  
  
"Hey get back…" I started to fall to my knees.  
  
"Spick, are you okay?" Spidey asked holding me up.  
  
"My powers are leaving me Spidey," I sighed, "but I can fight! Let's go!"  
  
I shot my web up the roof to pull myself up before Spidey could say a word. Spidey followed, slowly behind me.  
  
"Cobra, if it's a fight you want you'll get it," I said out of breath.  
  
"How can you beat me? I'm no more then a snake suit. You can't kill me. Your friends will forever remain in that glass." The suit laughed and noticed Spider-man climbing on top of the roof.  
  
"Another symbiote," Spider-man said shaking its head. Just then we heard thunder in the sky. A storm was coming.  
  
"I'm more then a symbiote Spidey," the suit said, "I become one with a person. I can change a person too, just like Tina down there. I got control of her anger, so her anger made her, her. I'm not like Venom."  
  
"What do you know about Venom?"  
  
"Venom was an idiot. He took the good side of Eddie Brock and became your friend. Unlike me, who will always be your enemy." The suit shot at Spidey, but he sensed it coming before it was too late.  
  
Then the suit went into the ground. I started to feel weak and fell to my knees again. My spider- sense wasn't working but Spidey's was. He pushed me out the way, again and was caught in a giant glass. The glass shrunk and Spidey ended up like Josh and MJ.  
  
"Spider-man! No!" I yelled looking at the little glass.  
  
The suit crept behind me and grabbed me. Once again I tried to wiggle free but couldn't.  
  
"I know you're weak!" the suit said while I wiggled. "You are one pathetic spider."  
  
"Let go or I'll-"  
  
"You'll what? What can you do Spick? You're a weak loser. And a bad actress."  
  
"Don't call me Spick," I said as lighting hit a telephone wire.  
  
"What do you want me to call you Spidey-Cheek?"  
  
Suddenly I felt my power charging up for this one moment. People on the ground watched in shock. Little kids eyes started to water. I looked to the side and saw a loose wire sparking.  
  
"My name is Spidey-Chick," I muttered starting to break away.  
  
"What…" the suit said as he noticed my power returning.  
  
"MY-NAME-IS-SPIDEY-CHICK!" I yelled as I grabbed its arm and threw it into the wire. The suit got electrocuted and burst into flames. After burning for ten minutes it turned into dust and blew away. It started to rain. MJ, Josh and Spider-man returned to normal and laughed happily. Spider-man came over and gave me a hug along with MJ. Josh looked shocked and looked around.  
  
"That was freaky," he said looking around. "Do one of you guys mind giving me a ride down?" Everyone laughed as I took Josh down.  
  
"Thanks for saving me again Spidey-Chick," Josh said shaking my hand, "but it's not going to make me like you. I have a girlfriend and I love her very much."  
  
"You know," I said holding my finger up, "I…I think you should tell her that." I said. Josh smiled, nodded, and walked away. I went back on the roof with Spidey and MJ, who happened to be kissing each other. I rolled my eyes and took off my mask so the rain could run down my face to cool me off. Cobra was beaten. I did it. I smiled as I looked at the moon and heard the cheers of the crowd below. 


	9. ch.9

Ten minutes later the ambulance came and picked up Tina. The rain stopped, but the gray clouds were still around. I went down to her as Jill, leaving my costume with MJ. Tina opened her eyes and looked at me. "Jill," she said in a sigh, "What happened?" "You ran into that monster Cobra," I lied, I didn't want to tell her she was Cobra.  
  
"All I remember is trying on that suit, Josh breaking up with me, and having dreams of me getting even with you. I did so many horrible things and had the urge for mice."  
  
"You did!" Josh said breaking through the crowds, "You licked mice and tried to get between Jill and I!"  
  
"Josh!" I yelled, hitting him in the head.  
  
"You mean, I didn't dream this? Then this must mean I know who you are Jillian," she said looking hard at me.  
  
"No you don't-"  
  
"You're Spidey-Chick!"  
  
Josh and the crowd looked at me in shock. I paused for a moment and was about to confess when everyone heard a swish in the air.  
  
"Look! It's Spider-man!" a woman yelled, "and Spidey-Chick!"  
  
"Huh?" I said looking in the sky. Spidey-Chick swung over the crowd with Spider-man following closely behind her. Her webbing broke and Spider-man swooshed by and grabbed her before she fell towards the ground. They landed as the news surrounded them. "Spidey-Chick, what was it like fighting Cobra?" one asked. Cameras flashed as Spidey-Chick lifted her finger to say something. Spider-man grabbed her hand and put it down.  
  
"No questions, please! She's very tired and does not have the energy to speak," he said blocking the cameras with his hand.  
  
"Sure I can Spider-man, I'm not a weakling," she said yanking her hand away. I recognized the voice, even if it was trying to sound like me. It was MJ.  
  
Spider-man put his hand on his forehead and sighed as MJ began to talk. After many questions Spider-man put his hand over Spidey-Chick's mouth.  
  
"Alright M.I mean Spidey-Chick time to go!" he said picking her up and swinging away. I giggled after seeing what a great actress MJ was.  
  
"I guess I dreamed that part," Tina said smiling, "I'm sorry I tried to break you guys apart. I guess my jealousy took over me." "Yeah, something like that," I laughed as they lifted Tina up and put her in the ambulance.  
  
Josh tapped me on my shoulder. "You might want to practice sense your play is tomorrow!" Josh laughed as he pulled out a script.  
  
"Oh yeah! Thanks Josh I almost forgot!" I said looking at the script. Just then Jamerson walked over to me.  
  
"Now that Spider guy shows up huh? " He said lighting a cigar, "trying to take the credit of Spidey-Chick?"  
  
"It's Spider-man Mr. J," I said surprised he didn't get my name wrong, "He was just waiting for the right moment to strike, I guess."  
  
"I know his name Jill, I'm not an idiot," he said blowing out smoke, "so your having a play tomorrow? I could make big bucks off of that."  
  
"Wait Mr. J, you're not going to say anything bad about it are you?" Josh said grabbing my hand, "this chick is a wonderful actress!"  
  
"I'll see how wonderful it is tomorrow kid, high school plays are never perfect. Nobody can act better then me." I giggled as Mr. J gave me an angry look. I cleared my throat and tried to change the subject. "I think Peter will be well enough to be here tomorrow," I smiled.  
  
"Of course he would, that boy only shows up when Spiderman's around," he puffed, "he knows he could only take good pictures of Spider-man so he played sick until he reason for working here was back. I knew what he was doing all along."  
  
"Whatever you say Mr. J," I said walking away with Josh, "So Josh, how about those lines?"  
  
At home, Josh and I practiced threw the night until I was ready for the play. He never found out about me being Spidey-Chick or Tina being Cobra.  
  
The next day, MJ was helping me get ready for the play. I had this medieval dress, and looked in the mirror while MJ fixed my hair. "Ready?" she asked as I brushed my dress.  
  
"Of course my lady," I said in a royal accent. "Whatever made you think otherwise?" I smiled as MJ led me downstairs. Peter was sitting on the couch watching TV. A spider crawled on the table next to him and MJ lifted a newspaper and smashed it.  
  
"Hey that was my friend!" Peter laughed as he took the newspaper away from her.  
  
"Oh really?" MJ laughed as she put her hands on her hips, "he should call next time."  
  
Peter shook his head as he unrolled the newspaper. "Hey Jill looks like the daily bugle's talking about you."  
  
"What?" I said leaning over his shoulder. It was about me. The headline said Spidey-teen in huge letters and Spider-man in small bold letters defeat Cobra.  
  
I groaned. "The name is-"  
  
"Spidey-Chick," MJ and Peter said at the same time.  
  
"Look on the bright side kid, you take all the fame in this one. Look how small my name is!" Peter said squinting at his name.  
  
"We better go drop you off Jill," MJ said looking at the clock.  
  
"Right," I nodded as I headed out the door.  
  
"We'll be there in an hour Jill," I heard Peter yell from inside. I hopped in the car as MJ drove me off to my final rehearsal.  
  
When I got there Josh was waiting for me by the theatre doors. He gave me a hug as I ran up to him. "Nervous?" he asked as he held my hand.  
  
"A little," I said as my hand shook.  
  
"You'll do fine," he said as he handed me my script, "and tell that guy who's kissing you he better not enjoy it."  
  
I laughed as I kissed Josh and walked in the dressing room. Inside I saw Tina flirting with one of the guys.  
  
"Hi Jill!" Tina said smiling at me, "are you ready for the play?"  
  
"You bet I am!" I smiled back. Turns out after Cobra was gone, Tina and I had started to become friends.  
  
"You guys are on in three minutes!" the director yelled. We all gathered to the stage nervous and excited. I held my breath and felt my heart beating faster and harder as I heard the crowd getting softer and softer as the lights dimmed on the other side of the curtain. Finally there was a hush as the curtains went up and the spotlight shined on me. It was time to begin. 


	10. ch.10

I was sitting on a chair as I watched boys practiced fighting. Getting bored, I picked up a sphere and started coping them. I was in a dress trying to kick and punch, realized my problem, and ripped off the bottom of my dress reviling my underwear (like those pants type of underwear women wore back in the day). The boys were shocked as my teacher who was taking a walk caught me.  
  
"What do you think your doing swinging around sticks in your underwear?" my teacher asked. The audience laughed because they thought of pole dancers.  
  
"I'm practicing fighting!" I said explaining my self.  
  
"What? A lady can't fight, now go run along and have a tea party." The teacher pushed me along and then I stopped to turn around.  
  
"Well why not?"  
  
"The men can do that you know, we are made to cook, clean, and birth little girls like you who should also cook, clean,-"  
  
"But I don't want to cook and clean! I want to fight!"  
  
"Now, now, you must cook and clean, or else you can't get a husband. Nobody wants a wife who is stronger then them!"  
  
"Well then I guess I won't get married," I said turning my back to her and fighting again.  
  
"But you must! It's a tradition!"  
  
"Well then how come you're not married?" the audience ooed as the teacher's face grew angry. Just when she was about to yell at me a wounded man entered the scene.  
  
"The village is under a spell!" he shouted, "all the men become weak once they step into battle!"  
  
"Looks like they need some help," I said grabbing my stick.  
  
"Right. Boys! We need you!" the teacher said as the boys gathered around her.  
  
"Didn't you just here what this man said! All the men become weak once they step into battle!" I yelled at the teacher.  
  
"Yes but these are boys not men."  
  
"They're young men!"  
  
"Well then a young man can think and move faster then an old one!" I stepped out the scene as the teacher told the boys the news. Backstage Josh waited and gave me a hug as soon as he saw me.  
  
"You're doing great!" he said looking at me with his bright eyes. He pulled out some roses and handed it to me. He leaned in to kiss me when the director yelled, "Jill you're on!"  
  
Josh and I sighed and looked at each other and smiled. I handed the roses back to Josh to hold. He watched me as I walked back out on stage, as I stared back, lucky I had someone like him.  
  
* * *  
  
"Do you really want to know who I am!" I said as I stood in men's clothing. This was the last scene of the play, were the witch who cast a spell on the men has caught me. The witch was played by Tina, which she was very good at playing. "I am the best thing that happened. You thought you were rid of me! You can't stop me! I am-"  
  
I let my hair go as all the other men who was lying hurt in the floor gasped, including the guy my character was in love with.  
  
The witch stared shocked. "A woman? I have never seen a woman fight like that before! No wonder you didn't get weak like the others. Well then, I guess I have to destroy you myself!"  
  
The witched jumped at me throwing magic at me, (glitter and smoke) trying to stop me. I grabbed the stick I was twirling around earlier and stepped the witch in the chest. The witch froze and fell on the floor. At the last of her energy she shot magic at me, and died. The magic made me dizzy and making me fall off a cliff. As I fell, the guy who I was in love with caught me. Since the witch was dead all the men were strong again.  
  
"I don't believe it," one of the men said as they gathered around me, "a woman saved us. A young woman saved us just to prove she could fight."  
  
"I told her she was crazy," my love said as he hugged me, and started crying, "and now she's."  
  
"Just as good as you," I said in a tired voice smiling. All the guys laughed and smiled as they saw I was alive. The captain of the men pulled out a medal, and pinned it on my chest.  
  
"You have proven to be the most bravest woman on this group," he said as he held my hand, "you are welcome to fight when ever you want. " I smiled as the curtains went down and the audience stood up and clapped. We all came out, took a bow, and waved goodbye to the crowd. Backstage we celebrated and I went outside with Josh, holding his hand. There we met Mr. J who stood there with is arms crossed. "Not bad, not bad, I did better but you were close. I might say something about this play, good job Jill." He said as he lit a cigar.  
  
"Thanks Mr. J!" I said as I hugged him.  
  
"Alright cut the cute and cuddly crap your boyfriends right there hug him." He said rolling his eyes. I laughed and went back to Josh.  
  
"Smile!" Peter said as he pulled out his camera, "it's for the paper!" Josh and I smiled as we posed for the camera.  
  
MJ came over and hugged me. "That was great Jill!" she said smiling. I smiled back and said thanks. "Well be waiting in the car when you're ready okay." I nodded as I watched them walk away.  
  
"I hope we have a daughter just like her," I heard MJ say as her and Peter walked away.  
  
"Let's try tonight," Peter said grabbing her waist. MJ giggled and socked Peter on the arm.  
  
It was getting dark as Josh walked me to my car.  
  
"Josh," I said to break the silence, "If I was a super-hero, who would I be?"  
  
"Not Spidey-Chick," he said seriously, not looking at me. I felt bad and looked down as I thought Josh didn't think I was good enough to be Spidey- Chick. Then he grabbed my chin and looked in my eyes. "Spidey-Chick can't even compare to someone as wonderful as you."  
  
I smiled. I didn't know to be flattered or jealous of myself. I kissed him as he opened the car door and let me in. I said bye and closed the door. "Well Spick," Peter said as he looked at me in the car, "did you tell him?"  
  
"No, he'll just have to find out later," I said smiling.  
  
"You think you still have some power left?"  
  
"Maybe, why are we playing on having another adventure?"  
  
"Well you never know, this is New York."  
  
"I heard you and MJ were going to tonight."  
  
"What!! How'd you-man I got to get used to this."  
  
I laughed as a starting singing the Spidey-Chick theme song as we rode home. "Spidey-Chick, Spidey- Chick, just like Spider-man but has no-"  
  
"Hey! I thought you changed that!" Peter said cutting me off again.  
  
"Alright, Alright. Spidey-Chick, Spidey-Chick, friend or foe, take your pick. Evil's scared? Close your eyes. Be prepared, for a surprise. Look out here comes Spidey-Chick! Can she fight? Listen man. She can do what Spidey can. Who is she? Can not tell. All you know she's not a male. Guess what? Here comes Spidey-Chick. She's here to fight, even though she's teen, but even though she's young, she's the best you ever seen. Spidey-Chick, Spidey- Chick, high school student Spidey-Chick. Sticks with Spidey when ever in need, always there to do good deeds, to her life is a new kick, when evils trying to trick, you'll find Spidey-Chick!"  
  
Hi! I'm Spidey-Chick! I swing around, climb on walls, and stop bad guys with Spider-man. I may be only fifteen, a bit klutzy, but there is always someone still believing in me. So how does this story end? Not even I know that. Maybe I'll get my full power back again. As of now, I think I'll go home tonight as a regular teenager.  
  
Author Note: Hi! Thanks for reading and reviewing my story Spidey-Chick! I hoped you enjoyed it as much as I did writing it. If you have a question about my story, post it in my reviews and I'll post it on the next page. Feel free to ask and all answer it as soon as I can! Trunksgirl9 


	11. Spidey-Chick Q&A!

Spidey-Chick Questions and Answers!  
  
1)What is a half Spider?  
  
Well in this story, this couldn't be possible because spiders don't live that long. But basically a radioactive spider got with a real earth spider and had a kid, a half-radioactive spider! Kind of like a golden retriever getting with a poodle and it would be half golden retriever (and half poodle) like my dog! But you didn't need to know all that so I'll just stop now. : )  
  
2) Will there be a sequel?  
  
Yes there will. When I don't know but before Christmas '02. So be prepared!  
  
3) How did you come up with the Spidey-Chick's outfit?  
  
The pink and baby blue outfit came from me trying to color a spider-man picture. I didn't have a blue so I used light blue and I mistaken magenta for red. I hate when that happens :P and I added a web around the waist instead of under the arms. The purple and black costume I just that of night colors or what blue and pink would look like in the dark. Basically the costume looked pretty much like Spidey's but I cut a spider symbol around her belly button so she could have some sign of feminine in her costume :) . 


End file.
